A Tutor's Luck
by iheartnywriter
Summary: Oneshot about Dan tutoring Serena when got home from boarding school, and what happened with their relationship. Please read and review!


**A/N Hi, this is a DS one shot, that was a request! It takes place a couple of days since Serena has been back from boarding. Hope you like it :D**

**Monday**

Serena van Der Woodsen chewed on an apple in the courtyard of Constance Billard School's courtyard. She was trying to finish her Writing 11/12 homework. She hadn't remembered her essay was due today. Blair Waldorf and her friends walk by, glaring at Serena. Serena looks down at her work and focuses on finishing before the bell. She and Blair had definatley not gone back to normal once Serena came home from boarding school. Now, Blair used every opportunity she had to critic Serena and put her down. Then the bell goes off, and Serena unwillingly shuts her notebook, which contains a half written essay, and goes to class. She sits down at her desk and quickly tries to sneak in some more sentences, but her teacher tells the students to hand in their assignments, looking right at Serena when she says that they had plenty of time to complete them.

"Sorry, I totally blanked on my assignment. Is there a chance I could hand it in tomorrow morning, please?" Serena told Ms. Reed.

"I'm sorry Serena, but no. I'm afraid you will have to hand in what you have. Otherwise, you will be getting a zero." She leaves Serena with no choice but to hand in the half done assigmnent. Serena goes back to her desk and puts her head down on the desk. Why can't I do something right for once? She asks herself as the class starts.

The bell rings, indicating the end of the day, and Serena grabs her things from her locker. She walks to the door, and notices a guy posting a sign on the comunity billboard. She sees the sign has phone numbers on the bottom and gets a closer look.

"Do you need a tutor?" Is all she reads before asking him,

"Hey, you wouldn't by any chance tutor writing do you?" He looks back at her, his eyes widen at the sight of her wide smile and deep blue eyes.

"Uh, uhm." He stands there looking at her, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders.

"I thought you were the actual tutor, sorry." She looked confused.

"Oh no, I am. Yes, I do tutor writing actually. Would you be interested?" He breathes out, glad he could say something normal and not make a fool of himself. He couldnt believe the girl he had been dreaming about for what seemed like forever was actually talking to him.

"Yes! I really need help with that class. Im Serena, by the way." She reaches a hand out to him, and he takes it.

"It is so nice to meet you. I'm Daniel, but everyone calls me Dan." She smiles.

"Hey, didn't I bump into you last night? In that hotel bar?" She asks, remembering the previous nights events.

"Yeah, actually." He laughs, and she joins in.

"Sorry, I was sort of mad about something. I hope I wasn't too mean." She looks down, embarassed.

"No problem." He replies.

"So, I would need help with my homework and assignments mostly. What days could we meet up?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I'm free any day really. How about Tuesdays or Thursdays?" He asks.

"Sure, how about both?" She says, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sounds great!" He replies.

"Cool, so do you want to go to the library? It's open until 5." He nods, acting like he didn't already know all the library hours.

"Okay, I'll see you there then." She smiles.

"You sure will! Bye." She walks off, leaving him there smiling.

The following day after school, Serena grabbed her stuff from her locker and made her way to the library.

"Looks like someone realized you actually have to work to get into an Ivy..." Said a girl to a group of friends.

"Yeah, she should have spent more time there then at partys, no wonder she got kicked out of boarding school." Said another.

"I heard she had like 8 different 'relationships' while she was there, if you know what I mean. I know a test she will definateley pass!" The group burst out laughing, stalking off with their high heels clicking on the floor.

Her eyes fill with tears, even though she's heard all sorts of things people have said about her. Most times in front of her face. She walks into the library, attempting a smile at the librarian sorting books, and looks around for Dan. She sees him with his back to her, sitting at a small, round table. She takes a deep breath.

"Hi." He turns around, and pulls out a chair for her.

"Hey. How are you?" He asks as she sits down beside him.

"Uhm, not too good actually. Sorry, I was hoping to come in here ready to work." She says. She starts pulling out her binder and pencilcase.

"Is something wrong?" He asks, seeing that she is visibly upset.

"It's nothing. Could we start with this thesis statement?" She asks.

"Oh okay, sure. Well, what's the definition of a thesis statement?"

"A sentence that summarizes an essay topic." She says.

"Exactly, so here they are asking for you to write one for each of these. He says, motioning to the booklet of short stories. They start reading them, and she writes a thesis statement for each. They review some definitions, and finally, she pulls out the criteria sheet for an upcoming assignment.

"Okay, so I can only pick one of these topics. But look, the list is huge!" She says, showing him the sheet.

"Huh, seems to me she wants to see which topic each student is most comftorable with. Which one do you think you might want to do?" She shrugs.

"I'm not sure. I mean, this is my weakest class, so I want to make sure I get a good mark."

"Sure, uhm how about friendship?" He asks. She laughs.

"No way. I dont even have a friend in New York now." He chuckles.

"Alright, art?" He asks. She shakes her head. As she does with another ten topics he reads out.

"How about you think about it for a couple of days. Or else you'll end up regretting your decision."

"Yeah, that sounds good." She smiles at him, grateful that she could talk to someone besides her mother and Eric.

"Well I think thats good for today, no?" He says.

"Yeah, it was great. Thank you so much. I'm so grateful I'll have your help now." He smiles at her.

"Me too. Hey, I was going to go grab a snack, do you maybe want to come?" Says Dan, hoping she will agree, but telling himself she won't.

"I would love to!" She exclaims, putting on her wool coat and grabbing her purse.

"Great, I know a great cafe up the street." They walk out of the school, and walk towards the cafe.

"So, what's it like being back in New York?" Dan asks, fiddling with the zipper on his jacket.

"Different." Says Serena. "I didn't really expect things would change. Or maybe I did, I don't know, but I just never believed it would be so different."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My mom decided to go to Hudson for the summer, and hasn't come back since."

"I'm sorry Dan, I hope she does. I mean, you want her to come back right?"

"Thanks." He chuckles. "Yeah, I do. I have a feeling she won't though. It's my dad and sister who think she will." He explains, eyeing the cafe up ahead.

"Well, at least your prepared for anything right." She says.

"Yeah, I guess so. Here we are." He opens the door for her.

"This looks great! What will you get?" Serena asks Dan.

"I usually get a cinamon bun and coffee. You?" He says as they near the cashier.

"That sounds good. I'll get that too." She smiles. They order their things and take a seat at a small table in a corner.

"A small cofee and small frappucino!" The lady yells, placing the two cups on the counter.

"I'll get them." Dan stands up. Serena looks at him as he gets their drinks. His dark, wavy hair, and gentle eyes. She hadn't been out with a nice guy in a while. Not even had a conversation with such a nice guy in a while.

"Thanks." She grabs her drink and takes a sip.

"This is so good!" She says, as he takes a bite from his bun.

"So is this, I'm glad you like it. I've been coming here a lot since I started school at Constance." They talk about their goals and accomplishments. Dan tells her about his love for writing and how he hopes to become an author. She tells him about her love of the entertainment buisness and how she hopes to get into good school.

"I wan't to do somehting right for once, you know. I feel like if I get into Brown, my mom won't be dissapointed anymore." She looks down.

"Hey, I'm sure you will. They would be lucky to have you." He smiled at her.

"Thanks. So what university do you want to go to?" She asked, finishing her frappucino.

"Dartmouth. I know that their writing porgarm is great."

"That sounds really cool. Do you think I could read some of your writing sometime?"

"Sure. I'll find something." He said, standing up to throw out their garbage. "Ready to go?"

"Sure. Which way are you headed?" She asks him.

"Taking the subway down to Brooklyn, but I can walk you home."

"Sounds good." She beams, and they start walking towards her apartment.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Dan asks.

"Yeah, a younger brother, Eric. We're pretty close, but he's away right now." She trails off.

"Huh, vacation?"

"No, not really. Can you keep a secret?" She asks him.

"Of course."

"He's at the Ostroff Center, he attempted suicide."

"Serena, I'm so sorry to hear that. How's he doing?" His expression is worried, and he reaches for her shoulder.

"He's better, but it's really hard. My mother is telling everyone he's visiting our aunt so that noone will find out."

"That's rough. I hope he comes home soon."

"Me too." Dan gives her a hug, seeing that she's close to tears.

"Thanks. Somehow, your the only person who has made me feel better in a long time." She tries at a smile. They continue walking and arrive at Serena's apartment.

"I had a good time today Dan. Thanks again for tutoring me." She says outside of her buildings entrance.

"So did I. Your very welcome." He responds.

"I'll see you at school." She says, before turning around and waving before she enters the building.

"Yeah, see you!" He waves back, and waits for her to dissappear behind the elevator door. He starts to make his way home.

**Thursday**

"Wow, Dan, this is amazing! I love it!" Serena exclaims, handing back one of his short stories.

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so." He grins. They had just finished all of Serena's homework, and were geting ready to go.

"So you want to go?" He asks, gathering his bag.

"Hold on. I think I know what topid I want to do for my assignment." She smiles, pointing at a sentence on the sheet.

_The Evolution of Friendship._

"That's a great topic." He says to her. She laughs, and they walk out the door, ready to head home.

**3 weeks later**

"I never thought that I'd have the chance to be sitting here, having a picnic with Serne van Der Woodsen." Dan said, to a smiling Serena.

"Oh and why would that be? I know! Your too smart, and handsome, and sweet for me right?" She says teasingly. She leans in and kisses him on the mouth.

"That's all 100% true, but the real reason is because you are too beautiful, funny and smart for me." She laughs her four year old laugh, flashing her bright smile. They lay down, staring up at the tree tops in Central Park.

"Who knew tutoring was key to meeting amazing girls, right?" He says playfully. They lay there for a while, enjoying the comfort of being there with eachother.

**8 years later**

"Here you go." Dan hands his wife Serena, who is sitting on a park bench, a smoothie.

"Thanks." She smiles at him, and looks over at their 5 month old son, Preston, in his stroller.

"Hey baby, you like being outside don't you." He smiles at the sound of his mother's voice.

"He sure does." Says Dan, drinking from his own smoothie.

"I can't believe he's already 5 months old! I feel like it was just yesterday that I held him for the first time, and looked into those blue eyes."

"So do I. He got your eyes." Dan grins.

"And your brown hair, and nose." She laughs, looking back to the baby.

"You wanna walk?" Dan asks. She nods, and starts pushing the stroller alongside Dan.

"So Blair and Chuck are back from their honeymoon tomorrow. Their coming over rememeber?"

"Yup, how could I not." Dan says playfully. "They'll get to see Preston again, we'll see how that goes."

"Yeah, they didn't seem too impressed with his nonstop crying last time." They contine walking, and cross the street. They pass a community billboard, and Dan spots a young guy posting a sign.

"I wonder if he'll get as lucky as I did." Dan says, eyeing the poster.

"Tutor avavilable. Huh, so do I." Serena says, smiling at him before giving him a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Dan says, putting his arm around her waist as they continue their walk in the hot, summer air.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it, and that it wasn't too cheesy or whatever! Please review, and thanks so much for reading. **


End file.
